Middle Earth's Last Hope
by TigrisXanchi
Summary: Vaeri never had a simple life: being the princess to a fallen kingdom was something she hadn't planned for. But neither was falling in love with Thranduil's son. As they go on their journey to protect Middle Earth, will their love survive? But more importantly will Middle Earth?
1. Chapter 1

Vaeri awoke startled by the sound of her door rattling, throwing off her covers. She ran lightly to her daggers just as the door opened and three men came crashing in. Their skin was covered in suit and their eyes gleamed with blood-lust. She threw one of her dagger, hitting the man square in the chest; the other two approaching with their swords drawn. Vaeri rushed towards them easily blocking and dodging their blows. She rolled towards the man who lay dead on the ground, removing her dagger from his chest.

She spun around slicing one dagger up one of the mans chest while her other dagger ran down the man. They moaned in pain, Vaeri kicked one of the men in the chest sending him to the ground; she ended his life quickly. The other came up from behind her wrapping his arm around her neck pulling her away from his dead companion. She bit his arm. He roared in anger charging Vaeri. She dodged his attack and slid her dagger into his abdomen. The man fell to the ground coughing blood.

Running into her closet, Vaeri changed into her gear. She wore a leather harness that covered her upper chest, she slipped on her light brown leather pants, and threw on her worn boots. She strapped on her quiver and slipped her frame through her bow. She fastened her belt, that held four daggers. She strapped a small harness to her boot for another small dagger and one around her thigh. She grabbed her pack, that had all the necessary equipment for survival. Vaeri ran into the hall hearing the sound of battle echoing of the walls. She ran, looking for her family.

"Vaeri…" she heard a voice call out to her followed by a forceful cough. Turning around, she found her mother leaning against a wall down next to her dead father.

"No…" Vaeri whispered dropping to her knees next to her mother, "Mom, you're going to be just fine. I promise." Vaeri cried as she looked for her mother's injury. Gasping, she found the gaping hole in her mothers stomach; the wound was fatal.

"Darling, don't tell me lies. I know that I will die." Her mother smiled with sympathy towards her daughter, "Take these." She said holding out her hand, Vaeri cupped her mothers hand and she felt to pieces of cool metal in her hand. Without looking, Vaeri quickly placed them into her pouch. "I love you and your sister so much, I wish I could have stayed with you for a longer time."

"No! Mom stay awake! You're okay! I love you so much." Vaeri sobbed clutching her mom's shoulder. She felt her mother's last breath, Vaeri hugged her mother's lifeless body and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Vaeri…" She heard the soft voice of her sister say, "We have to go…" Nlaea softly grabbed her sister's shoulder pulling her away from their dead parents. Vaeri composed herself quickly and followed her sister quietly. They headed towards the man gate, when the came across a small group of guards.

"You can't leave that way. They have the front of the castle completely surrounded." One of the soldiers panted.

"Then there is only one way out," Vaeri whispered, "We will have to jump."

"Do you mean jump off a hundred foot cliff into a rocky chasm of death." Nlaea replied sarcastically.

Vaeri laughed with a hint of hysteria in her voice, "Well it is either that or being killed by these pieces of scum." They heard the cries of the savages approaching, "We need to move…NOW!" Vaeri shouted as arrows began to fly past them, hitting one of the soldiers.

"Are you okay?" Nlaea asked.

"It was just my shoulder." The man grimaced. They ran through the halls turning hall after hall trying to confuse the enemy. They came to the courtyard, hundreds of the savage men chasing after them. Vaeri turned her head and saw an arrow flying straight towards Nlaea. Vaeri dove.

The two crashed to the ground and quickly scrambled to their feet, not uttering a word. Vaeri grabbed Nlaea's hand, as they sprinted towards the cliffs edge. "We cannot falter or we will be killed by the rocks below." Nlaea shouted to Vaeri.

They heard two thuds as their soldiers fell to the ground and then a third. Vaeri felt Nlaea stumble and cry out in pain. "Come on! You can make it!" Vaeri shouted fearing the worst. Pulling Nlaea with her, they reached the edge. Vaeri jumped, Nlaea's hand slipping out of hers. She felt weightless as she hurtled towards the black bottomless ocean below. Vaeri relaxed her body, but even with that she was not prepared at the shock she fell hitting the water.

Vaeri's head whipped back, water pouring into her mouth. She felt her sinking farther and farther below the surface of the water. The only light was the moon, smiling sadly down at her. She kicked her legs pushing herself to the surface. Vaeri hit the surface, coughing up the bitter taste of the water. She gasped for air, looking helplessly around for her sister. Behind her, Vaeri heard another gasp of breath.

Turning she saw her sister, swimming towards her, a grimace on her glowing face. "Are you okay?" Vaeri asked swimming up next to her sister.

"Just an arrow in the shoulder, nothing I can't handle." Nlaea said nodding her head towards the shore.

"It will be a few miles towards sh…shore." Vaeri said as wave hit her sending her under water.

"We need to get away from the cliff or we will smashed." Nlaea shouted over the roar of the waves. They two swam slowly towards the shore, trying to conserve their energy. Vaeri watched as her sister finally was able to stand, she swam slowly her eyes dropping from exhaustion. Nlaea had reached the shore and collapsed to the ground.

Vaeri was caught in a wave, her body being tossed around against the hard floor of the ocean. She gasped for breath as the wave finally released her. Vaeri crawled towards her sister, seeing the broken shaft of the arrow protruding from her sister's shoulder. Vaeri crawled over to see her sister in a peaceful sleep, she grabbed the shaft and removed it quickly; Nlaea moaned softly in her sleep. Vaeri quickly bandaged the wound as best as she could before she fell to sand in exhaustion. Darkness taking her away from her troubled thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Vaeri woke up lying on a something plush, with silk sheets covering her body. It was just a dream, she thought to herself ignoring the small part of her mind that told her she was wrong. Her eyes snapped open; it hadn't been a dream. She threw the silk sheets off her, scrambling to her feet. She looked down to see herself wearing a soft cream night dress. In panic, Vaeri tore off the garment seeing her clothes in the corner. Throwing them on, she slipped her daggers into place and loaded her bow.

The door to the room flew open and Vaeri let her arrow fly. She heard a man huff in surprise as he dodged the arrow. Vaeri quickly knocked in another arrow aiming it at the man; she released the arrow. He dodged the arrow again before tackling Vaeri to the ground. She struggled and screamed trying to get the man off her; he pinned her to the ground as she cried out in fustration.

"Calm down! You are safe here!" The man said soothingly to Vaeri. Vaeri squirmed underneath him, her heart beating painfully against her chest. Opening her eyes, Vaeri gasped in surprise. He had long blonde hair, braided on the sides. His eyes were a deep blue and his skin looked as soft as silk; he was gorgeous. "Wow…" He mumbled smiling down at her.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she began to relax and realize she was safe. Vaeri began to sob and was unable to stop herself, she was in shock to realize the life she new had been taken from her. To watch as her mother died in her arms, she couldn't keep it in. She felt the man let her go and pulled her to a sitting position. She felt the soft touch of his hand as he cradled her head against his shoulder. Her crying turned into a light sob until she stopped all together. The entire time the man sat there rubbing her back, not uttering a word.

Letting out a raspy breath, "I'm sorry…" Vaeri mumbled.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He said watching Vaeri as she looked down at her hands. "My name is Legolas." Vaeri cheeks flushed a bright pink, she had been sobbing on Thranduil's son. "My father wanted to speak to you after you woke up."

"My name is Vaeri." She said refusing to look at him, "And I'll go talk to him then."

"I know." Vaeri's eyes widened as she looked up, "I'll take you to my father…if you're ready."

Vaeri nodded, Legolas stood up offering his hand to Vaeri. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to his feet. She followed silently behind Legolas as he lead her through the palace. Looking ahead she saw the familiar frame of her sister walking towards the two. Vaeri rushed ahead, throwing her arms around her sister. She felt her sister arms engulf her, squeezing her gently. "I just got done talking with Lord Thranduil, everything is fine."

"That's where I am going now." Vaeri said, "I will see you at breakfast…lunch…?"

Nlaea laughed, "It's about to be dinner time."

"Good because I am starved." Vaeri said clutching her stomach as she heard it grumble. "I will see you later."

Legolas and Vaeri continued walking and she saw a man sitting on the throne, he looked much like Legolas and he had a crown that started at the side of his head and wrapped around the back of his head.

Legolas bowed and Vaeri quickly followed suit, "Lord Thranduil." Vaeri said nodding her regards.

"Ah, Vaeri. I see you found your…garbs." Lord Thranduil said eyeing Vaeri's clothes in disgust. "You may leave us, Legolas." Legolas turned away without another word and Vaeri found her nerves standing on end; he clearly didn't have a good first impression of her.

"You wished to see me?" Vaeri asked wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Well I would like to give my condolences about the loss of your family." Lord Thranduil said, "But I think we should discuss your clothing."

"Wha.." Vaeri said before she was sharply interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me!" Lord Thranduil said standing from his thrown. "Your choice of clothes is entirely inappropriate for your status as a being a princess. You look like you belong on the streets selling you body away to whatever man could pay the price." He spat at her.

Vaeri gasped, "How dare you!" Vaeri said stepping forward.

"Do you dare approach me!" Lord Thranduil shouted at her stepping into her face, "You obviously have no manner or rules. You are a barbarian, ruled by a family of barbarians. The only decent one in the family line is your sister, you brat."

"I'm the barbarian?" Vaeri laughed taking a step forward, "You are the barbarian. You couldn't wait to see our family murdered so you can take over our kingdom. You give us your 'condolences,' while deep down inside that twisted mind of yours, you are secretly celebrating the death of our family." Vaeri looked at Lord Thranduil seeing the shock in his eyes as she hit home in her prediction. "I bet you're already trying to wed my sister." She spat in his face.

She heard the sound before she felt the pain spreading across her cheek, stumbling to the ground she looked up to see Lord Thranduil's face red with anger. He approached her swiftly, Vaeri scurried backwards until her back hit the wall. His hand circled her neck, choking her. He lowered his head next to Vaeri's, whispering in her ear, "You know nothing. You spread these rumors, I will hunt you down. You think you know pain? I will show you a new kind of pain." He released her throat, standing up. "Leave."

Vaeri scrambled to her feet, tears sliding down her cheeks. She ran from the throne room, running helplessly through the halls wanting nothing more than to leave this place and never come back. She composed herself, turning towards a guard, "Where is my room?" She asked politely.

"Just down this hall and take a right. Your room will be the second on the left." The guard said nodding his head slightly in respect. Vaeri nodded her head back and quickly headed to the room. She closed the door, locking it behind her. A few minutes later, a knock sounded on her door. Vaeri took a deep breath before answering, Legolas stood before her. "It is time for dinner." He said matter-of-factly. She nodded wanting to talk to Thranduil's son. "What's that on your neck?" He asked reaching a hand to touch it.

Vaeri flinched, "Nothing. I'm not very hungry. Goodbye." She said closing the door lightly before heading to the bed to lay down.

An hour or so passed before another nock sounded on her door, she grumbled as she went to answer. "Legolas asked us to bring this to you." They handed a basket it was filled with apples, bread and jam.

"Thank you." She said simply.

"Have a good night." The maid said bowing slightly before leaving. She sat the basket next to the mirror, and flinched when she saw her reflection. Slight bruises were forming around her neck. She lifted her hand feeling the tender flesh of her bruises. She closed her eyes, whispered a few words of elvish; when she opened her eyes they were gone. Vaeri smiled slightly and began to eat an apple.

Another knock came on her door and she groaned in annoyance. She answered the door and Nlaea stormed in. "What did you do?" She exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" Vaeri asked confused.

"You know what you did! Thranduil said you were extremely disrespectful to him! We are staying in his home, you have no right to treat Lord Thranduil like that when he has been nothing but helpful in our situation." Nlaea said lecturing Vaeri.

Vaeri's face turned stone cold, "You should go."

"I'm not leaving." Nlaea said firmly. Vaeri said nothing back to her sister who followed her across the room, "What did you do?" Vaeri lifted a pillow and underneath was a bloody pouch, "Uh, what is that?"

"My gave me something before she died. I never saw what it was." Vaeri said coldly to her sister. She emptied the pouch on the bed and there stood two rings of power. One was silver with small glimmer stones while the other was a larger yellow stone. Nlaea picked up the yellow stone ring, "That was father's."

"I'll take this one." Nlaea said slipping the ring onto her thumb. Vaeri picked up the other ring slipping it onto her ring finer.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Vaeri said, Nlaea frowned at her sister.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Nlaea asked concerned about her sister was acting.

"It's been a traumatizing couple of days." Vaeri said simply hoping her sister wouldn't pry.

"That is true." Nlaea said sadly, "I love you." She hugged her sister goodnight before leaving her to sleep. Vaeri closed the door behind Nlaea and climbed back into bed falling into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months had passed since Vaeri and Nlaea had taken refuge in Mirkwood and today hushed whispers about a meeting being called in Rivendell. Vaeri mostly stayed in her room, keeping to herself. Whenever she left, Vaeri always made sure to wear a dress so as not to upset Lord Thranduil again. A knock sounded on her door, she opened the door to be greeted by Legolas.

"Lord Thranduil has requested are presence." Legolas said, smiling shyly at Vaeri.

"Why?" Vaeri whispered, scared that it was going to end up like the last meeting.

"I'm sure you have heard the rumors, Rivendell has called a council meeting between all the lands." Legolas said, "Come." Vaeri walked silently behind Legolas towards the thrown room. She was relieved to see that there are a good ten people there, relaxing slightly she walked with more ease. Vaeri stood in between Legolas and Nlaea.

"I've called you all here today because we will be needing a group to head over to Rivendell to take care of some matters." Lord Thranduil said, "I will be sending my son in my place with a few of my advisors. I have called you two here," directing his attention to the sisters, "because this matter also concerns you. I would believe that you one of you would like to accompany them on the journey so that when your kingdom comes back you will know what will be happening."

"I will go." Vaeri found herself saying. Lord Thranduil raised an eyebrow at her curiously, "My sister will be of better use here. She is more regal and belongs in the court, not running through the country side."

"I agree," Lord Thranduil said surprising Vaeri, "You're sister will be very helpful here as we try to reclaim you kingdom. You're group will be leaving tomorrow, pack your bags and be ready to leave at first light."

That night a knock sounded on her door, she opened it and was surprised to see Legolas. "Come in."

"Thanks." Legolas replied, "Are you nervous about to tomorrow?"

"A little, he was vague at the meeting. I have no clue what the meeting is going to be about." Legolas said running a hand threw his hair.

"Hey, don't be so glum." Vaeri said smiling at Legolas.

He smiled kindly at her, "Vaeri, I really do enjoy your company. You set my nervousness at ease. Thank you. I will see you tomorrow bright and early."

"That you shall, goodnight." Vaeri said as Legolas left her room, shutting the door lightly behind him. Vaeri grabbed her pack, checking her supplies. She had plenty Lembas, apples, regular bread and a small variety of jams. She had a few extra daggers and a couple chafes of clothes. Satisfied, Vaeri set her pack down next to her bed. She crawled under the covers enjoying the soft texture of silk that should would feel for a very long time.

In the morning, she ate a quick breakfast and grabbed one of the sleeping bags offered by one of the maids. She holstered it onto her pack and went to the stables. Legolas appeared next to her handing her the reins to a beautiful white horse, "His name is Argo. He is swift and light on his feet." Vaeri pet the horse on the ear, feeding it a carrot from a basket nearby. He whined, pushing his head into her chest. Vaeri laughed, "Well I can tell you have already made a friend." Legolas said smiling.

"What is your horses name?" Vaeri asked running her hand down the horses head.

"Mistro, I raised him." Legolas said smiling fondly at his horse, the horse nudged Legolas in the shoulder, nipping at his hair. He laughed batting his horse away playfully.

"Vaeri!" She heard her sister exclaim. Legolas took the reigns from Vaeri and she rushed towards her sister. Nlaea embraced her sister, "I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll be back soon," Vaeri said. "I promise." Vaeri pulled her sister in for another hug, "Our rings, we can telepathically communicate." Vaeri whispered into her ear, so no one could hear her. Nlaea gasped in shock, _Can you hear me?_

_Yes, What about me? _Vaeri asked. Nlaea squealed in excitement nodding her head.

"Good luck! Come back soon!" Nlaea said, "Legolas, do an old women a favor and come walk with me for a moment?" Vaeri raised an eyebrow at Nlaea, and she replied with a sly wink. Vaeri rolled her eyes and walked back to her steed, "Hello Argo, are you ready for our little trip." The horse neighed with enthusiasm.

Light peaked off the horizon, it was time to head out. Vaeri was about to mount her stead when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Ride next to me." Legolas whispered before heading to his own horse. Vaeri quickly mounted her horse and rode up next to Legolas. Lord Thranduil stared at Vaeri coldly, she was wearing the outfit he had scene her in on the first meeting, chills went down her spine.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay." Legolas said to Vaeri before leading the party out of the gates of Mirkwood. "Remember, don't stray from the path." Legolas shouted to the party in warning.

"What do you mean by that?" Vaeri asked curiously.

"If you stray from the path you will be lost forever," Legolas said seriously, "I'm just kidding, only mirkwood elves can travel off the road and you are surrounded by us." Vaeri stared at him unamused but she couldn't help but smile. The group traveled easily to Rivendell, finding no trouble on the road. The journey took about a week and when they arrived the group was exhausted from the travel. Night had fallen and the council was to start tomorrow morning. Vaeri climbed off the horse her foot getting stuck in the saddle, she fell backward unable to get her foot out of the stir-ups.

She felt strong arms wrap around her, helping her remove her foot from the stir-up. "What would I do with out you?" Vaeri asked jokingly at Legolas.

"You would be on the ground, your face in the dirt." Legolas replied. Vaeri laughed punching Legolas lightly in the shoulder, he feigned hurt and she laughed. They party greeted Lord Elrond.

"You must be tired from your trip, I will have rooms made for you and a dinner prepared."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Legolas said bowing slightly in thanks.

Legolas and Vaeri walked to their rooms, "Would you like to eat with me?" Vaeri asked.

"It would be an honor." Legolas said, over the week the two had bonded. They slept, ate, and rode next to each other. The two ate in Legolas's room, the walls hide their quiet whispers and laughs. After talking for hours the two laid on the bed, Vaeri dozing off.

Legolas propped himself on his elbow, watching at Vaeri slept. Her face was calm and peaceful; she was beautiful. Legolas touched her cheek lightly, enjoying the touch of her skin. Legolas smiled to himself before tucking her into bed. He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Elrond stood before the council, "Strangers from the distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. We have already lost the elvish Kingdom of Aendriata; None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate…this one doom." Lord Elrond waits a moment before continuing, "Frodo, bring forth the ring."

Vaeri watched as a hobbit walked towards the stone plinth setting down a gold ring and returns to his chair next to an older man dressed in gray robes and a pointy hat. "So it is true!" A man exclaimed quietly to himself.

"Sauron's Ring…the ring of power," Legolas mumbled in shock.

Vaeri leaned towards Legolas, "That's the ring?" Legolas nodded numbly.

"The doom of man…" A dwarf mumbled darkly.

The man who had first spoken leaned forward, "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy…let us use it against him!"

Suddenly another voice filled the air, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone…it has no master." The other man turned a cold eye to him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The man sneered.

Legolas stood up, startling Vaeri. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance, Boromir. He is the heir of Gondor." Boromir turns sharply staring with hate at Aragorn.

"Gondor needs no king." Boromir said sitting back down.

The older man with the gray robes spoke up, "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it."

"You are correct, Gandalf. You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed." A dwarf stands, "Then what are we waiting for?" The dwarf raises his axe, swinging it down. When it collided with the ring, the axe shatters with a defining crack. The dwarf falls backward, shocked at the unharmed ring.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Golin, by any craft that we possess." Lord Elrond said frustrated by the outburst, "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be destroyed. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor…" Boromir grumbled in annoyance.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." Legolas asked Boromir.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Vaeri asked in concern.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli exclaimed. Vaeri watched as the council burst to their feet, everyone shouting at everyone else. Only Vaeri, Frodo, and Lord Elrond remained seated. Argument were shouted across the room questioning who would be the one to take the ring to Mordor.

"I will do it…" She heard Frodo whisper quietly at first but stood up shouting it at the council. "Though I don't know the way.."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said.

Vaeri surprised herself when she stood up, "I will also help, my kingdom was taken from me and I have no wishes to see that to happen to anyone else."

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said kneeling before Frodo.

"And my bow." Vaeri heard Legolas say as he stood next to her.

"And my axe." Gimli said, "Well, i'll need a new one…"

"If this is indeed the will of the Council, I will join." Boromir said standing and joining the group around Frodo.

Vaeri heard a rustle from the bushes and soon another hobbit was racing towards the group, "You're not going anywhere without me!"

"Or us!" As two other hobbits came sprinting from behind to columns.

"No, Indeed…it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond replied laughing lightly. Elrond looks at the group, "Ten companions, so be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great…where are we going?" One of the smaller hobbits asked.

"Pippin…shut up." Another hobbit said.

"Mary, I can say whatever I want." Pippin replied.

"Well then it is decided then. The fellowship will set off in three days time to get you rest and be ready for your travels." Lord Elrond said, "We will provide all the material you will need for your journey." The council separated, the groups spreading out. Vaeri stayed back staring at the spot where the ring had been. She felt someone touch her shoulder and Vaeri jumped.

"It's only me." Legolas said, "Are you alright?"

"I promised my sister that I would be back soon…" Vaeri turned and looked at Legolas, "I fear that I am not going to see her for a very long time." Legolas spun Vaeri around wrapping his arms around her. Vaeri slowly slid her arms around Legolas, nuzzling her head into the nook of his neck.

Legolas pulled away, Vaeri looked up hoping she hadn't been inappropriate. She started to move away from him when Legolas pulled her back, looking into her sea-foam green eyes that were sparkling in the sunlight. He slide one hand around her waist and softly touched her cheek. Legolas tilted her chin back, kissing her lightly on the lips before pulling away.

"I'm sorry. I need to do that at least once or I would never forgive myself." Legolas whispered before walking away. Vaeri dashed forward, Legolas turned around hearing her follow. She cupped his cheeks and brought her lips to his. Vaeri could fell the smile on Legolas' lips that quickly followed on her own. Vaeri wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck their foreheads resting against each other, nothing but smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Vaeri woke up the sun peeking casting it's light on the fellowship. They had been traveling for several days and they were about to head into the High Pass. The trees had thinned and soon would give away, showing nothing but small shrubs until they were consumed by the thick snow. They had abandoned their horses long ago and now traveled on foot.

"Remind me again why we had to get ride of our horses?" Gimli muttered as he tried to keep up with the others.

Gandalf led the group followed by Aragorn and Frodo, Legolas and Vaeri, Boromir, Sam, Mary, Pippin and Gimli trailing at the end. Vaeri laughed, "Oh Gimli, it's not that bad!"

"Easy for you to say, you elves can prance around like little butterfly and never get tired," Gimli grumbled, "I am a dwarf, full of bone and muscle."

"When are we eating second breakfast?" Pippin asked clutching his stomach.

"Pippin we already went over this…" Aragorn said shouting down to the half-ling.

"I agree with Pippin, when is second breakfast? I am starved…" Vaeri said winking at Legolas who rolled his eyes at her.

"At least someone get's me!" Pippin exclaimed.

Gandalf turned back towards the grip, "A blizzard is heading straight towards us. If you have any more clothes I recommend putting them on now." The group stopped as they all put on more layers of clothes to prepare for the blizzard that was heading straight towards them. Vaeri heading towards Pippin slipping him an apple,"Here is our second breakfast." Vaeri said sending him a wink as Pippin bit into the crisp apple moaning in pleasure at the crisp, sweet taste. "Stay warm, little one." Vaeri said rubbing his hair before heading back to join with Legolas.

The group was prepared for the intense cold of the blizzard, everyone shuffled threw the few feet of snow except for Legolas and Vaeri. Legolas led the group while Vaeri stayed back helping the hobbits and Gimli climb throw they thick snow. As Vaeri was helping Mary get out of a particularly deep whole in the snow, Gimli fell face first into the plush snow. Turning around she laughed as Gimli sat up, snow covering his every hair making him look like an old man. "What are you laughing at?" Gimli asked as he shook his head, sending flakes of snow flying everywhere.

"Oh nothing," Vaeri sing-singed at him. Gimli muttered incoherent words, probably some insults but Vaeri just laughed.

When they thought the blizzard couldn't have picked up anymore it did. It became almost impossible to see the person in front of them. The walked blindly threw the snow, when Vaeri began to her ominous words in the air. She rushed forward to Legolas, "Do you hear that?"

"Yes…" Legolas said.

"What do you hear?" Aragorn shouted, barely audible over the sound of the roaring wind.

"There is an ominous voice in the air!" Legolas shouted, causing the fellowship to come to a halt. Vaeri looked up at the sky to see a bright flash, followed by a deafening roar.

"Hug the cliff!" She screamed and saw the slow movement as they tried to make it, but it was to late. Vaeri felt the like a hundred pound had been dropped on her. She opened her mouth but snow poured in. She moved her arms wildly, trying to loosen the snow. She finally felt her hand break the surface. She struggled a little while longer until she felt the snow give way and she brought herself to the surface. She looked around only to see snow, when another figure popped out. It was Legolas. They quickly surfaced the others and they sat their regaining their breaths.

"This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouted to Gandalf.

"Let us turn back and take the path under the mountains," Gimli said, "Let us go to the Mines of Moria!"

"It is up to the ring bearer," Gandalf said hesitantly.

"We will go under the mountain," Frodo stuttered his lips chapped and splitting. They turned back each carrying a Hobbit on their back to make the trip quicker. Vaeri grabbed Pippin swinging him onto her back, "Hold on, little one." She said as they began the trudge back down the mountain path. The blizzard soon passed and the air felt much warmer, the hobbits already starting to look better. The trip down the mountain was quicker, it took half as much time.

They soon began to see shrubs and small trees. The small saplings turned into thicker, larger and healthier trees, until they were able to let the hobbits walk by themselves again. They were back into the forest and night had fallen upon them, an uncanny silence in the air.

The group stopped for the night in a small clearing, "I have a very bad feeling…" Vaeri said to Legolas in concern. Just as the started to settle down for the night, a high-pitched scream filled the night sky. The company covered their ears, trying to get the awful sound out of the head.

"The Ring Wraiths!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Into the trees!" Gandalf whispered helping Frodo get to the first branch. The group struggled trying to get into the trees as quickly as possible and as quietly as possible. The screams grew closer and the urgency grew all the hobbits had climbed to a safe height with the help of Legolas and Aragorn. Gimli struggling to reach a branch when Legolas reached down pulling him up beside him. Gimli grumbled at the help mumbling about how he needed no help.

Vaeri was last on the ground, since she would have the most ease climbing. She crawled up the tree next to Legolas unable to see much but the twisted branches. She climbed until Vaeri found she was a safe distance up the tree.

They heard twigs snap around them, as the group fell into a hushed silence. Below, only the outlines of the wraiths could be seen; there were three. Vaeri heard something creak and begin to snap and was much to close to bed down below. All the Ring Wraiths were on the ground scouring the area when she heard a deafening snap and sudden weightlessness.

A branch hit Vaeri in the stomach stopping her fall, she moaned in pain. The branch fell to the ground with a thud, she winced at the noise. Looking up she could see the horror in Legolas' eyes. They Ring Wraiths began to scream, knowing that they had found her; Vaeri began to climb the tree again when she felt the hand grab her ankle. And pull.

Losing her grip, Vaeri fell to the ground at the feet of the wraiths. They had their swords drawn and one lunged. She rolled out of the way as the blade pierced the ground. She scurried to her feet, knowing that she was outnumbered. Grabbing her daggers she blocked one of the wraith's attack. She kicked it in the stomach, clearing a path for her to flea. She sprinted.

Vaeri ran, pushing herself faster than she had ever before. Her legs were numb but she couldn't stop. She felt weightless with her speed, the scream of the wraiths slowly disappearing behind her. She began to slow her pace until she came to a stop.

She listened carefully, to the quiet sounds of the forest. She heard a twig snap and turned around to face her enemy. The three Ring Wraiths stepped out of the forest, their blades drawn. The one in the middle was known as the Witch King, instead of a black hood, he wore a metal helmet that was sharp and pierced the air.

Vaeri drew out her bow, knocking an arrow in place before releasing it into the black hole where their faces should have been. The scream pierced her ears causing her to cringe in pain. The other two attacked her, forcing her to drop her bow and grab her daggers. She parleyed their attacks easily; they were testing her.

She locked blades with one of the wraiths, she twisted her daggers around creating an unbreakable hold with the blades. Vaeri pulled forcing the sword out of the wraith's hand. Vaeri flung a dagger at the wraith, another blood-piercing scream filling the air. Only one more to go; the Witch King.

The Witch King twirled his sword in the air, attacking Vaeri fiercely. The blow knocked sent one of her daggers flying out her hand. She grabbed the smaller one strapped to her leg and blocked his next attack. He swung his sword at her head, she ducked barely reacting in time. Vaeri lunged at her enemy, trying to land a blow. He grabbed her by the throat, "You can't kill me…" He whispered with a voice of death, that made her very inside freeze in fear.

Vaeri was throw backwards, hitting a tree. Her head spun from the impact. Standing, she felt her way around her boot trying to find her hidden dagger. She grabbed the hilt throwing it at the wraith and was satisfied when she heard another piercing scream; Vaeri relaxed, she had gotten the Witch King.

"Scream." The voice of death said, as he slid his blade slowly into gullet and she did just that. It felt as if someone was boiling her blood with stabs of electricity. Her mind went blank from the pain. Vaeri felt blindly for the blade wanting it out of her body, instead she felt it be pushed in more, until she felt the cool metal protruding from the other side of her stomach. Her head spun from the pain, it was all she could think about.

She had finally stopped screaming, when she felt the blade slowly being removed. Vaeri fell to her knees, blind in agony. Her body was shaking and her breaths were forced; it felt as if her body was shutting down. The sword was removed with a final tug, releasing one last blood-curdling scream.

Falling to the ground, Vaeri whimpered feeling the electricity beginning to spread to all parts of her body. Blood was seeping out of her wound quickly and she had no way to bandage it. "Enjoy the gift." The voice said, Vaeri opened her eyes to see the Witch King walking away leaving her there to die.

Looking down at her wound, Vaeri gasped. She was bleeding…a lot. With shaking hands, Vaeri touched the sore flesh feeling something still embedded inside her. Vaeri clutched the sharp object, gasping in pain as she removed the sliver of blade. Slicing her hand, she dropped the object, it clattering against the ground.

Vaeri stood up, her legs shaking from the effort. Clutching her side, she felt the blood, spurt out every time she took a step. The witch king's words, snapped into her mind and she gasped; she needed to find Athelas. She continued walking scoring the ground for the plant; she saw it suddenly out of the corner of her eye. Vaeri limped towards it her head felt as light as a feather, a small voice in her head told her it was from blood loss.

Grabbing a hand full of the plant, she threw into her mouth, chewing it until it became a paste. Spitting it out, Vaeri rubbed into her wound, gritting her teeth at the pain. Vaeri felt the pain slowly subsiding and with it her vision.


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas watched in horror, as Vaeri's branch snapped sending her falling towards the ground. The branch fell to the ground and Vaeri landed with on another branch, catching her fall. The wraiths were underneath, one grabbed her leg pulling her to the ground. He watched as she scrambled to her feet, quickly finding a way to escape. Legolas tensed up ready to jump, when she felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

Looking over his shoulder, Aragorn shook his head lightly. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut holding back his fear. He leaned against the tree, regaining his composer. Aragon spoke to him in elven, "She is smart, she will be okay." Legolas nodded his head once, ignoring the ache in his chest.

"When light starts peaking over the horizon, it will be safe to go and search for her," Gandalf said, "The creatures of Mordor cannot stand the light of day."

The company slept in the trees, while Legolas watched the sky waiting for day break. At the first light of dawn, Legolas quickly jumped down the tree, landing in the crisp morning grass. He heard another soft thud, Aragorn standing next to him. The company slowly woke up, falling to grass.

"Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn go scout the woods look for any traces of her," Gandalf said, "If you don't find anything by the middle of the day. We have to go." Legolas turned without replying before he started running through the woods, searching the ground for any clues of where Vaeri could have gone.

"Wait up, Legolas." Aragorn said behind him, "I'm a tracker and you have strayed off the path." Legolas nodded following Aragorn with Boromir closely behind them. Aragorn stopped every few minutes to check to make sure they were going the right way.

"She ran very far away," Boromir observed trying to break the silence. They walked a few more steps when Aragorn stopped again.

"The path splits into two, she was followed by the Ring Wraiths." Aragorn said grimly, "They split away from her going this way, probably circling her to try to trick her into thinking that they were gone." Legolas' face remained blank at the news, a pang in his chest hurting him deeply.

"Let's keep going." Legolas said as he continued onwards. They walked and came to a small clearing. The sun shined down, the small flowers blowing softly in the wind. They looked up at the sky, it was almost time to head back and there had been no sign of her. Legolas stared at the sky, wondering why the world was so cruel.

A gentle hand was placed upon his shoulder, "We have to turn back." Aragorn said lightly to Legolas he turned toward his friend, his eyes showing nothing but deep pain.

"What's that over there?" Boromir asked, pointing towards the end of the clearing where a shape was lying in the grass next to a tree. Legolas' head snapped up looking at the object, he never had ran so quickly in his life. As he got closer, he could see light blonde hair and soon the form of a woman. Running, he slid down next to her.

"Vaeri…" Legolas said flipping her over so he could see her face. Legolas sobbed, she was moaning softly but her eyes were a pale blue and her skin a sickly white. He pulled her into his arms, "No…no.." Legolas mumbled.

"Legolas, she's not dead." Aragorn shaking his shoulder, "Legolas, move." Boromir grabbed Legolas pulling him away from Vaeri. He didn't struggle, he sat there his head buried in his hands. "No…" He kept mumbling to himself.

"She has already partly healed herself." Aragorn said as he reached over Vaeri, grabbing a plant. "I just need to finish what she started." Aragorn put the plant in his mouth, creating a paste and rubbed into her wounds, chanting words Legolas couldn't decipher. When Aragorn was done, Vaeri had already started looking better, her skin had started to turn back into its normal shade and her eyes were the color of the ocean again. Vaeri looked around clearly in daze, before she closed her eyes again.

"We need to head back," Boromir said, looking at the sky. Legolas picked her Vaeri up cradling her in his arms.

"Thank you," Legolas said offering a small smile to Aragorn; he replied with a small nod of his head.

They arrived back at camp just as the sun began to slowly fall from the sky. Gandalf sat on a tree trunk, smoking a pipe. He jumped to his feet in surprise when he saw that they had found her. "How is she?"

"Already doing better," Legolas said smiling down at Vaeri.

"Is she okay?" Pippin asked rushing to Legolas, he nodded smiling.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked.

"She was stabbed by a Murgol-blade. A shard was protruding from the room but I got it out in one piece and used Athelas to heal her." Gandalf shock his head, nodding for Aragorn to talk to him in private.

"How close was she?" Gandalf whispered in a hushed tone.

"If we had been there any later, it would have been to late." Aragorn said grimly, Gandalf nodded his head.

"Let me have a look at her." Gandalf said, he observed her wound and quickly finished the healing process with a few muttered words. "She should wake up soon."

Night had descended, the wood crackling from the heat. Vaeri opened her eyes, her body felt like it had been run over by a legion of horses. She sat up wincing and clutched her stomach; she was starved. "Where's my grub?" Vaeri asked walking toward the group sitting around the campfire.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked scooting over making room for Vaeri.

"Good as new," Vaeri said ignoring the slight throbbing in her side, "So Pippin is this dinner or supper?"

"Sadly Dinner," Pippin said, "We don't get supper."

"We do." Vaeri said laughing which was soon joined in by Pippin.

"Where do you put all that food?" Legolas asked eyeing Vaeri's small frame. She shrugged as she took a sip of water.

_Hey Vaeri, so Thranduil and I are engaged, _Vaeri heard Nlaea say telepathically. Vaeri gagged on her water, spitting it into the fire. She coughed, Legolas slapping her back.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked as she kept coughing in surprise.

"Uh..yeah." Vaeri said staring at Legolas with wide eyes.

"What is it?' Legolas asked eyeing her like she was crazy.

"Uh…I don't know if you want me to tell you." Vaeri said still in shock.

"Go ahead." Legolas said taking a drink of his water.

"My sister and Thranduil are engaged." Vaeri said watching Legolas for his reaction. Not five seconds later, he sputtered water coughing it into the fire.

"WHAT?" Legolas exclaimed, "How do you know this?"

"Well my sister and I can talk telepathically with these rings." Vaeri said showing him her ring. "And she just told me that's why I coughed up water."

"What's going on over there?" Boromir asked eyeing the two suspiciously .

"Nothing!" They exclaimed in unison. They sat their silently, awkwardness filling in the space between them. Legolas silently began to eat again while Vaeri was deep in thought. The question was past her lips before she could take the words back, "Well would it be my niece or your sister?"

Legolas chocked on his food. Vaeri slapped his back dislodging the food as he gasped for breath. He looked at her wide-eyed like a puppy and Vaeri bursted out into a fit of laughter. Pippin followed suit along with boasting laughter of Gimli.

"Aye, Legolas is going to have a little sister and Vaeri is going to have a wee little niece!" Gimli hackled clapping Legolas on the shoulder. Everyone around the campfire was shocked into silence except for the laughter of Vaeri, Gimli and Pippin who had heard their conversation.

"You mean to tell me that your sister is pregnant with Thranduil's child?" Aragorn asked raising an eyebrow at Legolas, his face full of shock.

"No, no, no." Vaeri said still in the fit of giggles, "My sister is engaged to Thranduil."

"Wait." Aragorn said, his eyes still full of shock, "Can you repeat that? I think my hearing is failing me."

"Aren't you two a thing?" Frodo asked eyeing Legolas and Vaeri causing their cheeks to flush.

"So Legolas, is she going to be your sister-in-law or step-mother?" Boromir asked laughing, the whole camp bursted into laughter at the comment, including Vaeri.

"Well with those awful images of my Father and my girlfriend's sister burned into my mind, my appetite is gone." Legolas said throwing his food in the fire. "I'm going to bed."

The laughter died down, "We should all probably follow suit. We will need all our strength in the Mines of Moria." Gandalf said throwing his scraps into the fire. They mood was killed at that note and soon everyone went to fetch their sleeping rolls.

Vaeri found Legolas at the edge of camp, his bed roll laid out in the moonlight. "Legolas, are you okay?"

"Im fine, that was just shocking news. My mother was killed when I was very young and my father never had any interest in any other woman, I never had a mother-figure growing up." Legolas said clenching his fists, "I'm glad that he has found someone that makes him happy, but that woman is your sister!"

"Legolas…" Vaeri whispered standing behind him holding his fist. She rested her head on his shoulder, "I understand." His hand relaxed, his fingers tangling with hers. Legolas sighed. "I'll just need sometime."

"We will both need time." Vaeri said smiling sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

Someone shook her and Vaeri slapped their hand away, cuddling back into her bed roll. She heard a light laugh, opening her eyes a crack she saw Legolas smiling down at her. "Is it already time to go?" Vaeri mumbled closing her eyes again.

Legolas poked her nose, "Yes, so get up." He chuckled kissing her cheek.

"Fine," Vaeri said opening her eyes, "But only because I can't resist your demands." Vaeri smiled coyly at him, grabbing his shirt. Her lips hovered over his, she opened her eyes and could see that he wanted her to kiss him. So she did, on his nose. "That's for poking my nose." Vaeri said smiling. Legolas laughed grabbing her hand and pulling Vaeri to her feet.

The fellowship quickly packed their bags and headed on their way to the Mines of Moria, "We will reach the Mines of Moria by sun down." Gandalf said matter-of-factly.

They had traveled for a few hours the sun high in the sky when Gimli turned around to talk to Vaeri, "We will be feasting when we get to the Moria, Balin will treat us like royalty. Just wait and see!"

"It seems that you have been to Moria before?" Legolas asked.

Gimli sent him a hard look before continuing, "My father went on a journey with him to the Lonely Mountain and defeated Smaug. Well they didn't actually kill Smaug, Bard did. The bowman he shot a black arrow into the devil's only week spot."

"Ah yes, I remember that day." Vaeri said sadly remembering being in the town as it burned. "I was there, the people screaming as they were burned by the dragon's breath. The orcs attacking, killing anything that stood in their way of killing the King Under the Mountain."

"You were there?" Legolas asked surprised by the news.

"Yes," Vaeri said simply trying to remove the images of the burning town from her mind.

"Did you ever meet my father?" Gimli asked curiously.

Vaeri laughed, "I knew your father. We even fought together."

Gimli scoffed, "My father hated elves! He wouldn't been scene fighting next to one!" He exclaimed.

"And here we are now…" Vaeri said raising an eyebrow laughed. Gimli let out a rough laugh, "Touché."

"Good one," Legolas whispered in Vaeri's ear and she just laughed. The company didn't converse much. The day passed by slowly, Vaeri concentrated on the ground making sure not to trip on any roots or rocks.

"You're staring at the ground like it will be your death," Legolas said smirking at Vaeri.

"It will be," Vaeri mumbled as she almost fell face first into a puddle of mud. Legolas laughed.

"You're an elf, aren't you suppose to have awesome balance." Gimli asked curiously to Vaeri.

"Well whenever I'm taking a long journey, I'm always concentrating on the ground especially when no one is talking." Vaeri said, "Well now that you've mentioned it, whenever I concentrate on the ground I end up tripping. So I'm going to concentrate on something else."

"Like afternoon tea?" Pippin asked coming up besides Vaeri.

"You read my mind," Vaeri said, sliding one of the straps on her shoulder so she could look through it. She grabbed the biscuits wrapped in leaves and one of canteens. "Here you go!" She said tossing a biscuit to Pippin he caught the biscuit and ate it hungrily. "Wash it down with this," Vaeri said handing Pippin the canteen as she took a bite of the flaky buttery deliciousness.

"You wouldn't happen to have another biscuit?" Gimli asked looking at the good in their hands. Vaeri split hers in half, tossing a piece to Gimli. He grunted his thanks.

"This is really good tea!" Pippin said staring at the canteen.

"Let me try," Gimli said snatching the tea from Pippin's hands. He took a swig and his eyes popped at the taste, "It is good." Gimli said tossing it back to Vaeri.

She took a sip enjoying the crisp taste, offering it then to Legolas. He took a hesitant sip at first before taking a huge drink. He handed it back to Vaeri, "When did you make that? It is delicious."

"I made it before we left Rivendell," Vaeri said taking another sip and finishing her biscuit. The sun was beginning to set, "We should be reaching Moria soon." They came across a large lake and a long stair case carved into the wall of the cliff that led down to the shore.

"The Gates to Moria are down by the shore," Gandalf called out to the company.

"Where?" Sam asked not seeing any gates.

"Dwarven gates are hidden in the sides of the mountain," Gimli told Sam. The path down the stairway was slow as to not go tumbling down. By the time they reached the gates, the sudden was hiding under the horizon and the moon shone down, casting it's light across the surface of the water.

"Ah, here we are!" Gandalf said looking happily at the doorway that had begun to glow in the moonlight, Gandalf bellowed the elven words written around the doorway. Nothing happened. He muttered the words again pacing back and forth speaking words of different tongues that Vaeri didn't know. An hour passed the company resting on the larger rocks, staring at the black water of the lake. Mary and Pippin sat near the shore tossing rocks into the water, trying to skip them.

From the corner of her eye, Vaeri swore she saw the water move against the light breeze. Mary was about to throw in another rock, when she grabbed his hand. "Don't disturb the water…in fact get away from the edge." Aragorn and Boromir gathered behind her, staring at the water moving.

"What does it say?" Frodo asked Gandalf.

"It says speak friend and enter." Gandalf said sitting on his rock, looking annoyed at the puzzle that stumped him.

"What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"Mellon," Gandalf said and Vaeri heard the sound of something slowly creaking open. She turned to see the doorway had finally opened. The water moved against the wind this time closer to the shore, "Everyone into the keep, I don't trust the look of the water."

They rushed into the mine, going completely blind from the darkness. Gandalf muttered a few words before the clear stone in the middle of his staff, casted light along the dark walls. Vaeri gasped.

"This isn't a mine!" Boromir exclaimed in shock, "It's a tomb!" A hundred or so skeletons of dwarves laid around the entrance to the mine. Leaning down she grabbed one of the arrows from a skeleton, showing it to Legolas.

"Goblins," He spat as Vaeri threw it to the ground in disgust. Frodo had been the last to enter the mine and he slowly backed as he saw the horror around him and Gimli's sobs.

"No!" Gimli sobbed, "This can't be right!"

"We should have never have come here!" Boromir shouted, "We head to Rohan…"

Frodo screamed, a tentacle had wrapped around his ankle pulling him to the shore. Vaeri was the first to react running and grabbing his hand trying to pull him back. Another tentacle lashed out, throwing her against a stone. She groaned as she pulled out her bow, aiming for the tentacle holding Frodo.

A creature popped its contoured face out of the water, another tentacle wrapping around Vaeri's ankle dragging her toward the water. She pulled out her dagger quickly cutting the squirming thing off. The rest of the company came out, Legolas shooting another arrow at the tentacle holding Frodo. Frodo feel into the water with a splash, Aragorn ran in dragging Frodo out of the water away from the creature.

"INTO THE KEEP!" Gandalf shouted ushering the fellowship into Moria. The creature followed them, pulling its body onto the shore, it's tentacles lashing out blindly trying to find it's next target.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted the creature catching up on the Aragorn, Boromir and Frodo. He shot an arrow into its eye and it thrashed about. But in it's haste it brought the walls down upon itself. The company was incompletely darkness until Gandalf shown his light. "So be it."


	8. Chapter 8

The company walked farther into the tomb before setting up a small camp for the night. Only hushed whispers pierced the silence around them. They feared to talk knowing that something deep down in the mines had murdered all the dwarves in Moria.

Vaeri slept close to Legolas, every sound and movement startling her. The company was uneasy and very few got the rests they needed. When Gandalf told them to set off again they did but it was clear by the bags under everyones eyes that no one had gotten a solid of hour of rest. The fellowship traveled slowly, their minds full of distrust of the mines.

Walking on a small path, carved into the side of the cliff, "Do you know where the riches of Moria came from?" Gandalf asked casting his light down into the abyss. Lines of silver began to glow, throughout out the walls until you were unable to see it. "Mithril. They didn't have wealth in gold or jewels." They came across a step set of stairs, that was more like a ladder than stairs. Vaeri peeked her head over the top and saw that there were three pathways.

"I have no memory of this place…" Gandalf muttered sitting down on the rock overlooking the passages; he stared hard and long. Vaeri sat down on ledge, swinging her legs back and forth. Legolas sat down next to her with Pippin on her other side. They stayed silent waiting for Gandalf to speak.

"What a wonderful place to be," Vaeri said throwing a rock in fustration.

"Why can't there have been a feast?" Pippin said his stomach growling.

"Yes, where are the goblins with our meal?" Vaeri said looking around. Pippin laughed along with a slight chuckle from Legolas.

"We would have been the goblins meal," Boromir said, who sat behind the three.

"If they shared I would be okay with that," Pippin groaned.

Looking around at the group, "The hobbits would have been the appetizers." Vaeri said tapping her finger.

"Ah and the men would have been the main course!" Pippin said, "Look how they big they are, they would have been feasting for a good three days on us."

Legolas shook his head laughing at how they could joke about that in a place like this. "Oh! It's that way!" Gandalf said suddenly surprising the group.

"You have remembered the way?" Sam asked happily.

"Ah no, but the air smells less rotten down this way." Gandalf said cheerfully, "When and doubt follow your nose."

"I can agree with that statement," Pippin said smiling cheerfully as he followed.

"All you think about is food," Mary complained to Pippin.

"And you don't?" Vaeri asked raising an eyebrow. They traveled down the slopping pathway coming across more ruins of the once glorious dwarves kingdom. Vaeri stood in awe when they reached the end, thousands of towers stood, carved from stone; it was glorious.

"Oh!" Gimli exclaimed running ahead into an open door way. "No.." Gimli sobbed as he kneeled in front of a tomb.

"We cannot linger here," Legolas said to Aragorn.

"Here lies Bolin, King of Moria." Gandalf said grimly walking away as he saw a book in the hand of one of the corpses. He picked up the book, dust and dirt falling out of the book and onto the floor. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums drum in the deep. A shadow moves in the darkness. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Vaeri felt chills go down her spin, filling her with fear. The room was shocked into silence, when a loud booming filled the air. Looking over Pippin stood next to a skeleton, it's head falling down a well. Along with its body and chain connecting to its foot. The sounds echoes as it falls, filling the hearts of the fellowship full of fear. The sound stops and a few minutes pass before the rooms lets out a breath of relief.

"Fool of a took!" Gandalf said snatching back his hat and staff. "Next time threw yourself down there instead, and rid of us of your stupidity."

They were about to leave the room, when they heard an echo of a drum. They stared at the well before Boromir dashed to the door, almost being hit by an arrow. He closed the doors and turned around, "They have a cave troll." Aragorn rushed forward help Boromir support the doors. Legolas and Vaeri grabbed the old weapons tossing them to the two humans who used it to help delay the goblins.

Gimli jumped on top of the tomb, grabbing his two axes. Vaeri drew her bow, standing next to Legolas. A weapon came threw the molded wood and she released her arrow, hearing the satisfied squeal as her arrow hit her target. Boromir grabbed his shield and sword ready for the orcs.

"Stay by Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted to the hobbits. They stormed in, Vaeri releasing arrow after arrow until they came to close, causing to drop her bow and grab her daggers. She dispatched many before the cave troll came hurtling in. The troll targeted Sam and Vaeri grabbed the chain quickly followed by Aragorn and Boromir. They tugged the beast causing it to fall backwards right before it was about to squish Sam. Legolas fired to arrows in the beast, the troll grabbed the chain, using it as a chain. He dodged the attacks easily.

Vaeri grabbed one of her smaller daggers, throwing at the troll's neck. It turned to her, her eyes widened as it lashed the chain at her. She rolled dodging the attack, she came behind a goblin that was attacking Frodo, quickly slicing its head off. "Stay by me." Vaeri said protecting Frodo from the goblins. The troll charged at the two, "Run!" Vaeri yelled to Frodo, charging towards it. She slid underneath the monster, slicing her daggers at it's legs. It roared in pain, stumbling forwards. A group of goblins surrounding her, she attacked, keeping a close eye on the troll.

She watched as Gimli hurtled one of his axes at the troll, embedding it in it's shoulder. The troll saw Frodo, Mary and Pippin and headed towards them. It swung it's hammer in the air swinging it down. Mary and Pippin jumped to the left, while Frodo jumped to the right.

"Aragorn!" Frodo yelled, as the troll grabbed his leg. Vaeri looked up to see a goblin behind Legolas, she threw her dagger. It struck it's neck and fell to the ground before it could have attacked Legolas. Vaeri threw her last dagger, killing the last goblin in the room. Everyone was surrounding Frodo.

"I'm alright," Frodo breathed, showing the company his mithril armor. They screams of the goblins came from an adjoining hall.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf said ushering the Fellowship out of the room. Vaeri quickly grabbed her daggers before following the group. Hundreds of goblins chased the group and they were soon surrounded, the hobbits in the middle protected by the rest. Vaeri clutched her daggers staring at the large amount of goblins. Their eyes were large and yellow and seemed to glow; they were disgusting.

A roar filled the large room and the goblins looked around squealing. They ran away back up the columns and into the cracks in the ground. "Why did they leave?" Vaeri asked confused by the sudden disperse of their enemies. She looked to Gandalf so see that he looked extremely troubled. A sudden bright orange light began to travel towards them casting a flickering shadow against the towers.

"What is this new devilment?" Boromir asked fustration clear in his voice.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. Its foe is beyond any of you, RUN!" Gandalf shouted. The company ran towards a small opening. The room glowed orange from the lava and fire below. Boromir was the first threw the entrance and he almost ran off the ledge, if Legolas hadn't grabbed a hold of him. They ran down the stairs being as careful as possible. They came to a section of the stairs that had fallen away from age.

Legolas jumped first followed by Gandalf; Boromir grabbed Mary and Pippin jumping across just as the floor gave way. They heard the wall smashing behind them causing the stairway to shake. Aragorn threw Sam, Boromir catching him easily. Aragorn went to toss Gimli, "No one tosses a dwarf." He said before jumping the distance. He landed on the edge and Legolas grabbed his beard to prevent him from falling.

She felt a hand grab the back of her collar throwing her backwards. Looking where she just stood, the stairs had crumbled falling down to the fire below. Vaeri looked at the distance between them and the other side, the gap had at least tripled in size. Aragorn and Frodo were the only ones left with her on the other side. "I will go," Vaeri said taking a deep breath. She took a few a steps back before flinging herself off the stairs with a blind hope that she would make it. Her adrenaline pumped as she saw that the distance was to far; she grabbed out blindly grabbing the stone for dear life.

A hand grabbed her wrist pulling her up and onto the stairs; her body shook. Looking up she saw the stair coming crashing towards them, Frodo balanced in Aragorn's arm. The two stones collided and the ground shook. Aragorn and Frodo leapt onto the other side into the arms of Gandalf and Boromir. The ceiling came crashing down, causing the company to dash down the stair in a mad race for survival.

The finally made it to the bridge and quickly ran across it, a wall of fire behind them. The Balrog came through the wall of fire. Gandalf stopped in the middle of the bridge, the fellowship pausing to wait for him.

'You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted. Slamming his staff on the bridge, causing the bridge to begin to crumple beneath the Balrog's feet. The balrog's whip grabbed his ankle, knocking him off the cliff. Gandalf quickly grabbed onto the rocks, Vaeri sprinted to Gandalf aid but it was too late. "Run you fools." And he fell.

"No…" Vaeri mumbled, she had been a only a few feet from him before he had fallen.

"Vaeri!" Legolas shouted at her, "We have to go!" She walked backwards slowly in shock, arrows flew past her head. She ran back joining the others. The reached the outdoors and they stopped. Everyones face held a mask of pain.

"By nightfall this hill will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them on their feet." Aragorn said as he lift Sam onto his feet.

"For pities sake, give them a moment to grieve," Boromir said as he looked at the devastated group.

"I cannot, if I do, well will all parish." Aragorn said as he pushed the Fellowship onwards. The quickly reached the forest and met with a group of elves. Vaeri separated herself from the group, looking down at the glowing forest; guilt deep in her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

After some time, they were finally allowed to meet with Lady Galadriel. Vaeri watched the forest floor, looking at the golden flowers blowing lightly in the night's breeze. Finding no comfort, in the beauty of the forest. After the climb up the tree they stood before Celeborn and Galadriel.

"Nine there are, yet ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak to him," Celeborn said.

"He has fallen into shadow…" Lady Galadriel said softly, " The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of al. Yet hope remains while the company is true."

_Vaeri, _She heard Galadriel say to her in her mind, _You take blame for Gandalf's death. So close to saving him, yet so far away. _Vaeri turned her head away, a tear sliding down her cheek, _Do not take blame. It was his choice. _Vaeri turned away, not believing a word Lady Galadriel said. _Go, I will not take offense. _Vaeri turned away, walking quickly walking away from the meeting, as tears slide down her cheeks.

The company watched her leave, Legolas taking a step to go after her. Lady Galadriel nodded her head towards him allowing him to leave. Legolas stormed after Vaeri, not knowing where she had gone. She blamed herself, Legolas knew as much. After going down the the stairway back onto the forest floor, he saw her run off into the woods.

Vaeri stumbled across the soft floor of the forest. Finally coming to the waterfall, she had been desperately looking for. As a child, Vaeri and her mother came here all the time to watch the soft wall of water cascade down, kissing the stones at the bottom. Vaeri tore off her boots, throwing them aside. Vaeri stepped into the cool water, reminiscing the days when her mother and her would play in the small cove. She fell to her knees sobbing, overcome by grief. Vaeri wrapped her arms around her body, holding herself as she rocked back in forth.

Walking into a clearing, Legolas paused in awe at the beautiful sight before him. He quickly snapped out of his haze, when he saw Vaeri's hunched form kneeling in the water. As he walked closer he could hear her soft sobs of despair. Legolas walked into the water, only rounded stones underneath.

Vaeri heard the sound of someone approaching her but she didn't care. "Vaeri…" She heard the soft whisper of Legolas, he placed his hand lightly on her shoulder but she flinched away, standing.

"It's all my fault that he is dead! If I had been faster or stronger, I would have been able to save him…I would have been able to save my parents!" Vaeri cried out, her voice cracking.

"There was nothing you could do," Legolas said pulling Vaeri into his arms as she shook against him, "There was no way you could have known that your kingdom was going to be attacked."

"I used to come here with my mother," Vaeri said between sobs, "But that can't happen anymore…she's gone. It's all gone.." She clutched his clothes, "All gone…"

"Nothing is gone." Legolas said placing his hand above her heart, "It's all still in here." Her sobs turned into breathless gasps for air. Legolas lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with hope and he had never loved someone as much as he loved her.

Vaeri was surprised when she felt the hesitant touch of his lips against hers, she kissed him back, pulling him toward her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Legolas slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer until Vaeri couldn't tell where his body began and hers ended.

She felt herself taking steps backwards, until she felt the water from the waterfall cascading down her body. They stood under the water loving the feeling of easy the water brought. She heard a small gasp come from Legolas, she opened her eyes and saw that they had entered the small house Lady Galadriel had made for her Mother and Vaeri. Legolas smiled, picking up Vaeri he carried her to the soft bed in the middle of the room.

Lying her down on the bed, "I love you" Legolas whispered, Vaeri almost didn't hear him. She cupped his check, "And I love you." She brought her lips to his and they showed each other what love meant.

Legolas was the first to wake. He turned over in the bed seeing Vaeri's peaceful form next to him. She was lying on her stomach, hair hair fanned around her. Legolas touched her soft hair and smiled when she began to stir. Vaeri awoke looking up at Legolas, her face erupted into a smile.

"We are leaving soon." Legolas said as crawled out of the bed, followed shortly by Vaeri. Vaeri slipped on her clothes and they headed towards the river. Lady Galadriel stood before their company offering them gifts. For Legolas a bow, Vaeri a set of short-swords, Frodo light of the evening-star, etc. They were all given cloaks that would help blend them into the environment when unfriendly eyes were around and they filled their packs full of fresh water and food, mostly Lembas bread with a variety of fruits.

Lady Galadriel led the company to pier and before them floating in the water were three canoes. "Lembas. Elvish bread." Legolas said staring kindly at the bread before taking a bite, "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a man." He said to Merry and Pippin. Vaeri stood on the side helping load the canoes.

Merry turned towards Pippin, "How many have you eaten?"

"Four." Pippin replied burping, Vaeri laughed.

"We will surely run out if that is how much you are going to eat." Vaeri scolded playfully.

"How many have you eaten?" Pippin chirped.

"Three." Vaeri said laughing, joined by Merry and Pippin.

Legolas, Vaeri and Gimli in one. Aragorn, Frodo and same in another. And lastly Boromir, Mary, and Pippin in the third. They set off, the water swift but calm beneath their crafts. Vaeri leaned over gently trailing her fingers in the water.

The forest was beautiful, it loomed over the company keeping them in a cool shade. Cliffs, surrounded either side of the river and they journeyed by quickly. Vaeri gasped, two massive statues of men were carved into the cliff side. "These are the gates of Arganoth."

"Let us get to the shore of En Hither!" The heard Aragorn shout, as he began steering the canoes towards the shore. When the canoe hit the rocky sand, Legolas jumped out of the canoe followed by Vaeri and they pulled it onto shore.

"Well aren't you pampered." Vaeri said sarcastically to Gimli who sat enjoying the ride.

"Would you expect anything else?" Gimli replied and Vaeri laughed.

Aragorn approached the group, "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and then continue on foot. We will approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes! Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. But wait, it gets even better! After that we will come to a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see." Gimli replied gloomily, he voice dripping with sarcasm.

"This is our road. I suggest you get some sleep and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn replied, not denying a thing.

"Recover my…" Gimli grumbled to himself, "I've never been better."

Vaeri felt a dark presence in the woods, "We should leave now." Legolas said to Aragorn before she could say it.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore." Aragorn replied as he began to unpack his canoe.

"That is not what concerns me." Legolas replied looking deep into the forest.

"I agree. There is a shadow and a threat in the forest that is drawing near." Vaeri replied turning to Aragorn hoping he would change his mind.

"Where is Frodo?" Merry asked suddenly, everyone turning looking for the small Hobbit. What frightened them most was that Boromir was gone as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Aragorn rushed into the forest. Along with Merry and Pippin. "Wait!" Vaeri shouted to the hobbits, "You should not travel by yourselves."

"Well hurry up then!" Pippin shouted back and Vaeri rushed forward quickly catching up with the pair. They scoured the woods, finding no sign of Frodo. Vaeri heard movement in the trees around them and ducked behind a large tree followed by Merry and Pippin. They heard the roar of orcs.

"I thought they couldn't travel in day light?" Merry asked looking up at Vaeri in concern.

"These are no orcs, they are Urak-Hai. They are something fouler and much stronger." Vaeri whispered and shushed the two. She peeked over the tree seeing a large group of orcs splitting up into groups, one coming straight towards them. "Stay here. Don't move and make not a sound or you will be lucky to see the light of day again."

"What…" Pippin began to ask Vaeri before she stepped behind the cover of the tree.

"Over here!" Vaeri said waving her hands in the air, one of the group of orcs running straight towards her. Vaeri ran the opposite direction of the hobbits still yelling. "Over here, you blubbering oafs."

Vaeri ran, turning around every once in a while to release an arrow. Vaeri stopped another time, continuing to walk backwards as she fired her arrow and tripped over a branch. She rolled down a sharp incline, being scrapped and bruised on the way down. She quickly got to her feet ignoring the ache of her body. Vaeri came to a clearing and she saw that she had cleared out a little less than half of the original pack of Uruk-Hai.

She saw a crude arrow and she quickly rolled to the side, hearing the wind of the arrow by her ear. _That was too close,_ Vaeri thought to herself as she pulled out her short-swords and fought off the first orc to her. Three more quickly followed behind its companion.

"Find the half-lings!" One of the Uruk-Hai shouts his voice gruff and they start to move away from her. Vaeri quickly cut down two more and turned around shooting off two arrows at the small group moving away from her. A sound pierced the air, not to far from her; it was the horn of Gondor.

"Boromir.." Vaeri mumbled to herself as leader of the small pack approached her, a nasty cleaver in his hand. He lashed out and Vaeri jumped back avoiding the blow. She cut the hand holding the cleaver and it went clattering to the ground. The Uruk-Hai charged, Vaeri rolling out of the way of the brute. He came back at her again, Vaeri scrambled to her feet clutching her short-swords tightly. At the last moment, Vaeri jumped to the side and plunged her sword into the Uruk-Hai's back. It fell to its knees with a roar. Vaeri removed her blade and the beast fell to the forest floor.

Hearing the Horn of Gondor again, Vaeri ran towards the sound. Running into the clearing, right as a third arrow was plunged into Boromir's chest. Vaeri looked on in horror seeing Merry and Pippin being grabbed by the Uruk-Hai. Vaeri started toward the hobbits, but instead she was surrounded by a small group of Uruk-Hai. They attacked her simultaneously, Vaeri barley able to block all of their blows. She heard a shout and turned to see Aragorn tackling the Uruk-Hai to the ground that was about to give the finishing blow to Boromir.

Vaeri dispatched two of the five Uruk-Hai, she spun in a circle, slashing her blades out randomly. Another fell to the ground, while she heard another roar telling Vaeri that she had injured one of the brutes. A blade swung towards her head, and she quickly ducked below it and lashed her sword out at it's legs. The Uruk-Hai crumbled to the ground, she quickly dispatched the one closing in behind her before killing the one lying on the forest floor.

Turning, Vaeri saw Aragorn crouched before Boromir clasping his hands. Aragorn's head fell and she knew that Boromir was dead. Vaeri looked away, not wanting to see the loss in Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn picked up his brother and headed back to the shore.

They arrived at the shore, Legolas rushing towards one of the canoes trying to get it back into the water, "If we are quick, we will catch them before nightfall." Aragorn shook his head no and Legolas stared at him confused, "You mean not to follow them.."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said simply as he placed Boromir in the canoe already partially in the water.

"Then this has all be in vain. The fellowship is broken." Gimli said glumly, leaning against his axe.

"No! We cannot allow Merry and Pippin to be at the will of Saruman. The only path before them is torment is death. We still have strength left, let us use it!" Vaeri said not wanting to think of the tortures that they would endure.

"We must travel light." Aragorn said agreeing with Vaeri and began to rummage through their belongings.

"Ha, yes!" Gimli exclaimed grabbing his axe, "Let's hunt some orc!" Vaeri grabbed her pack following, closely behind Aragorn along with Legolas and Gimli surprisingly keeping up.

"We will not stop." Aragorn said, "If we do, they will surely die." They ran, through the forest not stopping until darkness closed around them. Aragorn quickly made a fire and led the rest of the company through the dark forest. By morning's light, they reached the plains of the Rohirrim. The plains were full of hills and jagged rocks sticking up randomly on the plains.

They stopped to grab a small bite to eat and quick drink of water before they started again. "Come on, Gimli!" Vaeri shouted behind her, seeing that Gimli was starting to fall behind.

"Do ye not see my legs?" Gimli huffed, "They a third the length of yours!" Vaeri laughed keeping up a light jog next to Legolas.

"We are beginning to catch up to them." Legolas said, nodding toward the horizon, where Vaeri could see a small black blob. Worry struck Vaeri hard in the chest.

"You don't think they will have killed them by now?" Vaeri whispered barely audible to Legolas.

He turned towards her, "They were looking for the hobbits, they probably think they have the ring."

"But they don't." Vaeri said back.

"Uruk-Hai are only a tool of Saruman, he will not have told them what the little ones could be carrying, for they would become greedy and take the ring for themselves." Legolas replied, a small amount of relief lifting off Vaeri's chest. Vaeri ran on, not wanting to know what tortures Saruman would have in store for Merry and Pippin when he found out they didn't have the ring.


	11. Chapter 11

Vaeri stood upon a small cliff, watching as Aragorn lay on the ground his ear pressed against the soft grass. "There pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. We must hurry." Aragorn said as he jumped to his feet and began racing down the steep hill. "Come on, Gimli!" Legolas shouted to the dwarf. "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry." Gimli said to himself as he rushed to keep up with his other companions. "You can eat and sleep when your dead!" Vaeri yelled back at Gimli, who mimicked her words. They ran through a small valley, when Aragorn stopped suddenly and bent down to pick something up. "What is it?" Vaeri huffed as she walked towards Aragorn. "It looks to Pippin's brooch." Aragorn said, hope in his eyes. "Let me see!" Vaeri said rushing forward. Aragorn handed the brooch to Vaeri who examined it closely see that the end of the leaf was bent more than the other. Vaeri smiled at the memory, Pippin hadn't been paying attention to what he was doing and had stepped on the brooch bending it slightly. Pippin and Vaeri had bonded over the trip and she couldn't stand the though of him getting hurt. Vaeri clutched the brooch, slipping it into her pocket. "They must still be alive!" "There is yet hope." Legolas said lightly placing his hand on Vaeri's shoulder. She smiled up at him, hope filling her eyes. Vaeri began running again, hope quickening her pace. Aragorn led the group, "They are a day and half ahead of us." "Come, Gimli. We are gaining on them." Legolas said to Gimli, just as he had reach the spot where they had stopped for a moment. Panting, "I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over a short distance!" Gimli replied as he began to follow them again. They come to a cliff-side and stop for another moment, "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn said not turning to face his companions, "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" "They turn to the northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isenguard!" Legolas exclaimed shocked filling his voice. "This cannot be. That would mean that Saruman had alleged himself with the enemy!" Vaeri said trying to not to believe those words. "We must continue onwards." Aragorn said, deciding not to reply to the shocking news. ** Dawn broke the horizon filling the sky full of red light, "A red sun rises, blood his been spilled this night." Legolas said sadly. "They aren't dead." Vaeri said sternly beginning to run again. Mid-day broke when she heard the sound of hoofs. "Hide!" Vaeri said suddenly hiding behind a small cliff that was barely taller than herself. Horseman ran by, flying banners of Rohan. They passed and Aragorn rushed out into the opening. "Rider of Rohan! What news have you heard from the mark?" Aragorn shouted. Vaeri watched as the horseman turned around heading straight towards their small group. They ran a few circles around the company before stopping, circling them in. "What business do elves, a man, and a dwarf have in Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The leader of the horsemen said. "Give me your name, Horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said simply leaning on his axe, recovering his strength. "I would cut off your head, if it stood but a little higher off the ground." The man spat at Gimli. In a blink of an eye, Legolas had pulled out his bow, with an arrow posed to kill and aimed it at the mans head. "You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas said furiously at the horse master. The riders surrounding them all aimed their spears towards the small group. Vaeri felt one jab her with his spear, she sent a glare his way. "You fools, we are clearly out numbered. Lower your weapons, we have no quarrel with them." Vaeri exclaimed frustrated by their foolishness. "At least one of you sees reason." The horse master said. "I am Vaeri from the Islands, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn. Gimli, son of Gloin and this Legolas of the woodland realms. We are friends of your king." "Théoden no longer sees friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The man replied taking off his helm, "My name is Éomer." The spears are raised away from the company and the tension in the air dissipates. "It is an interesting company you keep. I've never seen a woman, traveling with a group of men before." Éomer said eyeing Vaeri curiously. Legolas stepped forward, Vaeri quickly put a hand on Legolas's chest. "You would not wish to quarrel with me, if you knew what was best for your well-being." Vaeri said simply, "We are tracking a pack of Uruk-Hai that took some of our friends." Éomer laughed, eyeing Vaeri again, "Most woman would cower in fear of men with swords but you seem to thrive in it." Vaeri said nothing waiting to see if he had news of the pack. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." "But there were two hobbits with them. Did you see them?" Gimli asked concerned by the news. "They would be small—only children to your eyes." Aragorn said, hopeful that they had seen their friends. "We left none alive," Éomer replied, Vaeri looked away not wanting to believe that they were dead,"We pilled their caresses and burned the bodies." Éomer pointed towards a pillar of smoke in the sky. "I am sorry." Vaeri turned away, putting a hand on her face, trying to hide her emotions. Hearing a whistle, Vaeri lifted her head and saw three horses being brought to them, all with no riders. "I hope to see you again." Éomer said nodding towards Vaeri, "Hopefully your companions will learn their manners. Take these horses, may they bear you better fortunes than their former masters." Éomer put back on his helm and climbed back onto his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north." Vaeri watched as they rode away from the small company. Aragorn mounted a brown horse. Legolas climbed onto a white horse and pulled Gimli up behind him, Vaeri mounting the other horse and they headed toward the pillar of smoke. It didn't take long, they reached the burning corpses quickly and dismounted. Vaeri rushed ahead looking for any sign of the hobbits. Vaeri crumbled to the ground when she found the sheath of one of the hobbit's daggers. She clutched her knees willing herself not to cry. Aragorn kicks a helmet sending it flying and he screamed in sorrow. "Hiro îth… ab 'wanath…" Vaeri heard Legolas mutter his farewell. "We have failed them." Gimli said pain in his voice. "A hobbit lay here." Aragorn said suddenly, lightly touching the ground. "Their hands were bound." Aragorn said as he followed their trail, he picked up a small pile of rope by a sharp blade, "Their bonds were cut." Vaeri lifted her head listening intently to what Aragorn was saying, "They ran over here. They were followed." Vaeri jumped to her feet, following closely behind Aragorn. "The tracks lead away from the battle…" Vaeri broke into a run keeping up with Aragorn; they stopped suddenly at the forest, it loomed over head. The branches creaking, without any help form the wind. "Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli said shocked. "We must follow." Vaeri said as she began to walk into the woods. A hand grabbed her arm holding her back. "We cannot. The Ents live there and they will kill anyone who enter their forest." Legolas said. "You can stay behind if you wish, but I will find them." Vaeri said as she walked forward out of Legolas's grip. Vaeri walked into the forest, not hearing any notion that the rest of the company would follow. 


	12. Chapter 12

Relief rushed through Vaeri as she heard someone follow her, "You know you are very reckless." Legolas said catching up to Vaeri.

"It's part of my charm." Vaeri replied jokingly, Legolas didn't laugh or crack a smile. "What is wrong?"

"That man. The way he talked and looked at you." Legolas said anger clear in his voice.

"Legolas, I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle some taunts and jabs." Vaeri said bringing Legolas to a stop. "You have nothing to worry about, I promise." Vaeri kissed his cheek, just as Gimli came crashing threw a bush with his axe raised; right behind him Aragorn. The day passed by slowly, Gimli stopped examining a bush.

He touched his finger to a leaf before putting it to his mouth, he spat. "Orc Blood."

"These tracks are strange." Aragorn said as he looked at the forest floor below.

"The air is very close in here," Gimli said raising his axe.

Vaeri looked around at the trees, hearing them groan. "This forest is very old. Full of memories and anger." Vaeri said lightly. The trees groan louder and Gimli raises his axe higher.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said looking around in wonder.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispers motioning for him to lower his axe.

Grumbling, Gimli slowly lowered his axe. "There is something out there!" Vaeri said as she watched the forest closely.

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas said drawing his bow.

"Saruman." Vaeri spat, loading her bow.

Aragorn gripped his sword, "Do not let him speak; he will put a spell on us. We must act quickly!"

Vaeri swung around releasing her arrow, only to see it batted away by an unseen force along with Legolas's arrow. Aragorn's sword turns red from heat and he throws it away from him. The forest is casted in a blinding light, causing Vaeri to cover her eyes.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The voice of Saruman said.

"What have you done with them!" Vaeri asked taking a step forward.

"Me. Nothing. They passed this way the day before yesterday and mean't someone they weren't expecting. Does that comfort you?" He asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn exclaimed. The light dimmed and there was nothing but clear shock on the small groups face. Standing before them was Gandalf, everything about him was white: his hair, staff, robes.

"But…you fell…" Vaeri said taking a step back, not able t belie her eyes.

"Ah yes, a pretty nasty fall if I may add." Gandalf said, "I fell through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak; I fought the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon a mountaintop. Darkness took me. I've been set back till my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Gimli cried with joy.

"Yes, I used to be called Gandalf the grey, but now as you can see I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you know at the turn of the tide. We have much to do, follow me." Gandalf said as he slipped on a gray cloak.

"What has happened to Merry and Pippin?" Vaeri asked hoping they were in no danger.

"They are under the care of an Ent, his name is Tree Beard." Gandalf replied, relief flowing through Vaeri. "You don't need to worry about the little ones." Vaeri nodded and they group began their track back out of the forest.

They company of five, walked through the forest, still not believing that their dear friend was still alive. They soon reached the lands of the Rohirrim again and Gandalf stopped whistling into the air. A neigh of a horse echoes through the land and come galloping up the hill toward the company. "We must make haste to Edoras; war has come to Rohan."

"That is one of the Meras, unless my eyes are deceiving me." Legolas said his voice full of awe. Vaeri nodded her head slowly, not believing the sight of the beautiful white horse. The horse stops in front of Gandalf and he strokes his head.

"His name is Shadowfax." Gandalf said as he mounted his horse and they quickly went back to where they left their other horses and mounted them, "On we go to Edoras. Be careful what you say when we get there. Do not look for welcome there."

Vaeri urged her horse onwards and soon she found herself staring at a Edoras. It was built on top of a hill with a gentle sloop. At it's peak stood a hall and surrounding it was many building and houses. They galloped to the entrance, and Vaeri watched as one of their banners was ripped from it's pole. It floated in the air taking its time to fall; a bad omen.

Riding their horses to the steps of the small castle, the company dismantled handing the reins to some horse keepers. Vaeri looked around to see the people of the town, they dressed in dark colors, not a smile to be seen; the city was in a somber state.

"You would find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli mumbled at the gloom. They climbed the stairs to the hall but were stopped by guards.

The man places his hand out stopping the group and looks towards Gandalf, "I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." Gandalf nods in understanding, asking silently for his companions to remove their weapons.

Vaeri stepped forward hoping the guards wouldn't search her because she was a women. Another guard stepped placing a hand on her chest, Vaeri grabbed his arm twisting it painfully. Another guard stepped pointing his sword at Vaeri, "Don't touch me again." Vaeri said trying hard to keep the anger out of her voice. Legolas stepped forward, but Vaeri stopped him. She looked back at him putting on a small smile, trying to reassure him.

She removed her two short-swords placing it one of the guards arms. She took off her quiver and handed them her bow. She leaned over grabbing her thigh dagger and the one in her boot, handing it over to the guard. The guard raised his eyebrow at Vaeri, "That's it. I promise." Vaeri said lifting her hands in the air.

"We need to make sure." One of the guards said stepping forward.

"Touch me and you will regret it." Vaeri said giving the man a look so cold it, sent a visible shiver down his back. After everyone had removed their weapons, they went to walk in when the original guard stopped Gandalf.

"Your staff." He asked looking down at the object in Gandalf's hand.

"Hmm? Oh, you wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick would you?" Gandalf asked trying to look as sincere as possible. The guard nodded and finally allowed them into the hall. Stepping into the hall, Vaeri looked around in surprise. The room was dark and people gathered around were not of good folk. Looking at the king, Vaeri sucked in a deep breath. His skin was white and his hair was gray. His eyes were a ghastly color; this was the work of witch craft. "The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened, Théoden King."

A man in black fur robes with greasy black hair leaned forward whispering into the King's ear. King Théoden spoke his voice weak, "Why should I welcome you? Gandalf… Stormcrow?" The king asked looking back at the man in black for confirmation.

"A just question, my liege. You arrive at an ill time. With ill news is an ill guest." The man in robes said.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words from a witless worm, Gríma!" Gandalf said loudly, raising his staff.

"His staff! I told you take his staff!" Gríma moaned moving away from Gandalf. Guards were upon them without a second hesitation. One came straight towards her a rotten smile on his face. Vaeri swung, knocking the man out cold. A man came from her side, and she swung her leg and kicked his legs out from underneath him. Another guard came from behind Vaeri grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said sadly. Another man approached Vaeri from the front, she lifted her legs off the ground kicking upwards, making contact with his jaw. Using as much leverage as possible, Vaeri threw her body weight forward. The man flipped around, landing on his back and Vaeri on top of him. She spun out of his grasp, hitting him with her fist. Vaeri looked up to see the rest of the guards lay unconscious on the ground. "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell."

Théoden laughed menacingly, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Gandalf throws back his gray cloak, and the room is devoured by a blinding white light. Théoden is thrown back against his seat from the power.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said taking a step forward.

"If I go…Théoden dies!" Saruman said through King Théoden.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf exclaimed seeing through Saruman's lies.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman exclaimed, having Théoden rush towards Gandalf.

"Be gone!" Gandalf bellowed, sending King Théoden flying back into his chair. A moan escaped the King's lips the presence of Saruman left his body. Vaeri watched as the man who had been sitting their moments ago turned into a completely different person. His white patchy hair turned into a thick head of blonde hair going to his shoulder. His skin turned back into a normal healthy color and his eyes went back to a pale blue.

"Gandalf?" King Théoden asked confused at what was happening.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said lightly a smile on his lips. The king stood up his hands shaking, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

The guard that stopped them from entering rushed towards the king, his sword in hand. Théoden slowly wrapped his hand around the end of the sword and then draws it up into the light, gazing upon the steel. Vaeri looks in the corner where Saruman's little helper, Gríma, is cowering in a corner. Two guards grab Gríma pulling him to his feet and drag him out of the hall. They throw him down the stairs, King Théoden following closely behind, pure rage on his face.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Gríma said raising his hands in defeat.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" King Théoden replied raising his sword in the air.

"Send me not from your side!" The coward exclaimed inching away from the King. Just as Théoden was about to throw his sword down upon Grima, Aragorn ran forward grabbing the king's arm stopping him.

"No, my lord. Let him go; enough blood has been spilled on his account." King Théoden shook his head in pity at the coward laying before him, Grima stood up screaming at the town-folk to get out of his way. Théoden walked back into the hall, looking around he asked, "Where is my son?"

"He is dead, my lord." A woman with a fair complexion and long blonde hair said to the king. Théoden collapsed onto his chair weeping.


	13. Chapter 13

A guard led Vaeri to a small room; she hadn't realized how tired she was until she saw the soft bed before her, "Thank you." The guard nodded his regards and left. She slipped off her boots setting them next to a chair and draped her cloak over it. Vaeri looked in the corner see a tub filled with water. She quickly undressed, moaning as she slid herself into the water. It was the best bath of her life.

Vaeri climbed out the tub finding a cloth and wrapped it around her body, she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Vaeri called out.

"It is I, Legolas." His voice sounded through the door.

"Come in." Vaeri said as she walked towards a simple white dress layer out on the bed. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Legolas standing there a blush on his cheeks.

"I can come back another time.." Legolas mummers looking back at the door.

"Legolas, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," Vaeri said laughing lightly, "Come here." Legolas walked towards her, Vaeri looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek. "See, nothing to be embarrassed about." Vaeri laughed poking his nose, Legolas smiling down at her. Legolas wore simple elven clothes and looked rather dashing.

Turning back to the bed, Vaeri felt the soft touch of Legolas's arms wrapping around her waist. He kissed her neck, trailing them down to her shoulder, "You are so beautiful." Legolas removed his arms allowing Vaeri to change into her dress. He flinched when he saw the purple wound on her side that would forever scar her body; he looked at her body seeing the curves of her muscles. Vaeri climbed into bed, Legolas just looking at her.

"Are you just going to stand there or you going to be my body warmer, it's awfully cold." Vaeri said crinkling her toes. Legolas laughed, blowing at the candles in her room, crawling into the bed. Vaeri wrapped her arms around Legolas and placed her head on his warm chest, instantly falling asleep.

Vaeri awoke later in the afternoon, feeling as good as new. Her legs no longer shook from exhaustion and her body didn't feel numb any longer. She climbed out of bed slipping on her leather pants and a loose shirt; she strapped on her weapons belt just as a precaution. She walked into the hall seeing a discussion already started.

Walking up to Legolas, Vaeri asked "What is happening?"

"We found these two children, riding a horse aimlessly through the land. No food or water." Legolas said, "They say their village was attacked and that their mother was suppose to be right behind them."

A little girl with wild hair, looked up from her bowl of soup, "Where's mama?"

"Shhh…" The fair skinned woman with blonde hair, who's name was Éowyn, said to the small child.

Vaeri walked over to the table sitting next to the children. "How is your soup?" Vaeri asked.

"Do you know where mama is?" The little girl asked her eyes looking hopefully towards her.

"I'm sure she is not far behind you." Vaeri said smiling kindly to the child, "What is your name?"

"Freda and that is my brother Éothain." The little girl said. "What is yours?"

"That is a very pretty name." Vaeri replied. "Mine is Vaeri."

"Why do you carry a sword?" The girl asked looking down at Vaeri's belt. "Mama said that women should leave the fighting to men."

Vaeri laughed lightly, "For protection. Men may do most of the fighting but I believe women have just enough cause as men do." Éowyn turned around suddenly staring at Vaeri with wide eyes, a smile on her face.

"I want one!" Freda beamed looking down at Vaeri's sword again.

"You are to young, little one!" Vaeri said, a frown forming on the girls face, "But not to little for a dagger, but you must promise me that you will only use it when you are in danger. In fact, I will teach you how to use it." The child nodded her head excitedly. "Now finish your soup and regain your strength."

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said, Vaeri listening to the conversation again.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden replied sending Aragorn into silent submission.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

"Tomorrow we will evacuate to Helm's Deep." Théoden replied standing up and leaving the room. Aragorn walked outside, his mind full of thoughts.

"Gimli?" Vaeri called out, "Where did you get that food?"

"Aye, if I tell you there won't be any left for me!" Gimli replied laughing as he chugged a pint of mead. Vaeri laughed, a plate of food was set before her. "You gave that to the wrong person!" Gimli exclaimed cackling.

Vaeri shook her head taking a bite out of a roll, she famished. She quickly ate the food and swallowed it down with water. The little girl turned towards Vaeri, her soup almost gone. "Can we go practice?"

"First eat your soup and then we shall." Vaeri said as took another sip of water. The girl began shoveling what was left into her mouth.

"I'm done!" Freda exclaimed showing her bowl to Vaeri.

"Then lets go get you a dagger." Vaeri said standing up the girl right on her tail. They went to the armory. "Don't touch anything, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I want this one!" Freda exclaimed pointing to a dagger hanging on the wall. Vaeri grabbed the dagger, placing it on the girl's forearm for measurement, it was perfect. Vaeri grabbed a small belt and placed the dagger on the belt wrapping it around the girls waist. "Now I'm like you!" The girl squealed in excitement unsheathing the weapon.

"Hold on! We are going to practice with these first," Vaeri said grabbing two wooden daggers. The girl frowned. "It will only be for a little while."

The walked into a room for training and Vaeri first taught the girl how to hold the dagger properly, "This dagger is an extension of your arm, do you understand?" The girl nodded hold the wooden dagger, slashing it around. Vaeri laughed, "Now if you were being attacked, you would need to kill the enemy quickly. You would want to aim, here." Vaeri motioned towards the areas where they would be fatal if stabbed. "Now I want you to practice on me. Attack me."

The girl stood there hesitating before she lunged at Vaeri. Vaeri quickly blocked the attack, "You need to be quicker, never hesitate or show mercy because your enemy will not." Vaeri turned to the side, taking a fighting stance. "Copy me." Vaeri went through a few attacks a couple times, the girl catching on quickly. Before she knew it, Vaeri had to put a little effort into blocking Freda's attacks. "Do you want to use your dagger?" Vaeri asked already knowing the girl's answer.

"Yes, oh please!" Freda exclaimed. Vaeri nodded her head and she withdrew her dagger.

"Now you won't be attacking me," Vaeri said motioning to a straw dummy. "Do everything I just showed you to that dummy over there." Freda quickly attacked, her form almost perfect. Some time passed and Vaeri could see the girl was beginning to get tired. "I think that's enough for today." Vaeri said ending the lesson, "We have a busy day tomorrow, we are heading to Helm's Deep."

"But what about mother?" The girl asked, worry in her eyes.

"I bet she has already turned that way." Vaeri replied, Freda looked at Vaeri not believing what she had said. "Off to bed!" Freda just stood there, complaining about not wanting to stop. Vaeri chased the girl around the room, the girl squealing and laughing. Vaeri scooped the child into her arms. "I got you! Now you have to go to bed." Freda put a small pout on her face, and Vaeri smiled.

"Will we travel together?" Freda asked.

"Without a doubt." Vaeri said setting the girl back on the ground. Freda smiled before dashing out of the room. Vaeri looked up and was surprised to see Legolas leaning against the doorway, a smile on his face.

"That little girl already adores you." Legolas said stepping into the room.

"What's not to love?" Vaeri asked jokingly. Legolas pulled Vaeri into his arms, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to go pack, meet me for dinner?" Legolas asked and Vaeri nodded and Legolas left the room as quickly as he had entered.

"I don't meet many women who have the same beliefs as me." A soft voice said, Vaeri turned looking over her shoulder.

"Many women do believe the same as you and I but they believe it is a disgrace because that is what they were taught." Vaeri replied turning towards Éowyn.

"You are skilled in battle?" Éowyn asked, Vaeri nodded. "Will you spar me?" Vaeri's eyes widened in surprise.

"If that is what you wish." Vaeri replied, Éowyn walked over grabbing a sword in the process. Vaeri grabbed her short-swords. She watched as Éowyn's eyes widened in shock.

"You use two?" She asked stilling staring at her weapons.

"Always have, most use one but I was trained to use two." Vaeri replied, "Attack me, I wan't to see what you can do." Éowyn attacked with more training than Vaeri though she had. Though Vaeri quickly disarmed her. "You need to keep a tighter grip on your sword." Éowyn grabbed her sword off the ground attacking Vaeri again, she easily parried that attack. "Anticipate my attacks. Every foe has a weakness."

"What is mine?" Éowyn asked.

"Your foot work is sloppy." Vaeri replied, "You take to long to back away from an attack which allows your opponent to get a faster and harder blow."

"What is yours?"

"Ah, you will have to figure that out yourself." Vaeri said smiling at Éowyn, who returned it. They fought for a long time, Éowyn's form improving.

"Your main weakness is your swords." Éowyn noted, "You're swords are shorter than mine. It makes it easier for you to wield both at the same time, but your attacks lack distance."

"Excellent." Vaeri replied nodding her head in approval. Éowyn smiled and soon they were taking a break, sitting on chairs laughing. "We should get our rest."

"We have a long journey ahead of us," Éowyn said nodding. Vaeri left the room finding Legolas waiting for her, with a plate of food. Vaeri ate away, listening the forlorn conversations about the journey that lay ahead of them.


End file.
